villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Sivana
Doctor Sivana is a villain in DC Comics. He appeared as as the archenemy of Captain Marvel and his most frequent foe before becoming a larger part of the extended DC universe - an evil knowledgeable/mad scientist archetype Doctor Sivana is a original inventor and master manipulator and strategist. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the SHAZAM! franchise alongside Mister Mind. He served as the main villain of the golden age of Captain Marvel comics. He was also the first villain to untie the rogues gallery into a villain team up. He served as the main villain of the 2003 series Batman and the Outsiders. He is also the major villain in Shazam! The New Beginning and The Power of Shazam!. In 2009, Anti-Monitor was ranked as IGN's 82nd greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. In his lengthy career as a supervillain Doctor Sivana has been a part of the Injustice League, The Society, Fearsome Five, Monster Society Of Evil, Sivana Family and Science Squad - known for his many crazed ideas and experiments Doctor Sivana's main goal is to do away with Captain Marvel and those that follow him. Sivana later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Power of Shazam" where after he and his kids fail to defeat Captain Marvel he finds a way to bring Black Adam to Earth to fight Marvel. Black Adam later leads the Sivana's to the wizard Shazam where Sivana tricks him into getting the powers of Captain Marvel. He takes down Batman however Billy Batson tricks him into saying Shazam which turns him normal and the wizard takes his powers back. He later appears in the episode "The Malicious Mister Mind" as the leader of the Monster Society of Evil and has them steal parts for a death ray that he is constructing and to fight the Marvel family. However the society appears to not like him and later they choose Mr. Mind as the leader over him. As the episode progresses Sivana appears to grow jealous of Mr. Mind between him improving the death ray and him being able to defeat the Marvels. He later betrays mind and tries to kill Mind with the death ray but he reveals it to be a growth ray which turns mind into a giant monster who attacks the city however Sivana is happy since he proves that Mr. Mind is really a bad leader. He also appeared as a villain in the show The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! Dr. Sivana also appears in the Mad Sketch Shazam and Cat. In the sketch, Dr. Sivana steals electricity from a telephone wire to charge up his battery. Billy Batson tried to stop him as Shazam, but was fooled to change back by Sam and Cat, allowing Dr. Sivana to get away. Shazam tried to stop him again on top of a satelite, but was fooled to change back into Billy Batson again by Dr. Sivana. Just then, Sam and Cat appeared on a motorcycle and ram Dr. Sivana with it. Dr. Sivana, however, revealed his plan was for good as he explained he was trying to destroy the satelite to stop Dan Schneider from making any other bad shows. Billy, Sam and Cat agreed to help as they were seen attacking the satelite with whips made of chains. Dan Schneider saw this and decided to save himself by making a tv show called "Definately Alive with Dice." A mad scientist who appeared in a 1940's Fleischer Studios' Superman cartoon somewhat resembles Sivana, likely since both were based on classic mad scientist tropes of that era. He will be the main antagonist in the DC Extended Universe film Shazam!, and will be portrayed by Mark Strong, who also portrayed Frank D'Amico in Kick-Ass. GAllery Doctor_Sivana 1.jpg New Earth Doctor_Sivana.jpg Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. 002.jpg Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. 004.jpg Thaddeus_Sivana_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stock Characters Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains